Electrical connectors are used in a wide variety of applications to interconnect various electrical components. It is well known to use electrical connectors with flat flexible cable. Flat flexible cable has a plurality of spaced, parallel extending conductors which are encased in an insulating film. Typically, these connectors have some electrically conductive feature, such as a terminal, retained therein.
There are two general requirements for connecting the flat flexible cable to the connector. One is that an electrical connection must exist between the cable conductors and the terminals. The other is that a mechanical connection must exist between the cable and the connector. With respect to the mechanical connection, it is desirable to provide strain relief so that if a mechanical load is applied to the cable, the terminal does not separate from the cable.
Many different types of problematic strain relief devices have been proposed for various applications. Many of these devices include clamp mechanisms hold the cables within the connectors. Clamps have limited versatility and require additional parts be added to the housing. Oftentimes, the clamps place large compressive loads on the cable potentially causing damage to the components. If the clamping load is insufficient, the clamps do not provide the necessary strain relief
Adhesives have been used to bond the cable to the connector. This solution however does not work with all types of cable due to the composition of the film. If the film is incompatible with the adhesive, the necessary strain relief will not be provided. Adhesives are also expensive and are not a desired manufacturing process. Additionally, many of the existing strain relief devices require the cable to be routed along a tortuous path, often resulting in the housing of the device being enlarged or not providing sufficient strain relief.
Connectors can also provide strain relief by using the terminals to provide the mechanical as well as the electrical connection between the conductor and the connector. This solution does not provide the optimal electrical connection, since the termination is usually not gas tight and involves minimal copper contact.
In addition, the cable can be molded into the connector. This presents the problems of requiring a complex manufacturing process with sensitive parameters. This manufacturing process requires slow speeds and an expensive connector material.
In light of the aforementioned connectors, an improved connector is sought, which provides strain relief without degrading the electrical connection.